My Hero Academia: Next Gen
by SirDamn
Summary: Midoriya and his class has grown and shaped into Hero's, the next generation of U.A Students are here and being brought into the limelight. Being a teenager is hard but being a teenager with superpowers and having killer organisations that will stop at nothing to harm the peace of the word that you have to fight on a regular basis is probably worse, probably
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, so yeah I'm infrequent as usual and if anybodies wondering if the IS story is continuing, it is but im kinda finishing the next chapter now so look out for that but yeah i was reading boku no hero recently and thought fuck it and decide to write a new story. So enjoy if you can.**

Being a son is hard, especially when one is a world class hero and the other one is … gone. My name is Yuuto Midoriya and I wish i was born to someone else.

"Yuuto, Come down for breakfast" Dad screamed up the stairs. I grogally got up from my sleep, my brown hair i got from mum was spiky and disordered, my mood wasn't all that great either, i've always been "moody" since the incident but today was special. I grabbed my watch and phone from my desk and put them onto my wrist and into my hand. Scrolling through my contacts and the messages from last night, my eyes wided. " SHIT" I screamed bolting out of my room, changing into any clothes i could see. Being 15, when i ran downstairs i was still tired but didn't have time to complain and hopped down the stairs while putting my pants on.

Dad sat at the table, glasses on reading a newspaper, looking over it, smiling and putting it back down, his hands decorated with a multitude of scars that had faded through time . "Finally up sleepy-head?" he asked, leaning on his arm, smiling, "Yeah, Yeah Dad I get it." I said as I sat down to eat quickly, gorging down the food set out for me. "Whowww, slow down Yu, what's the rush?" I stop eating, sighing. "IT'S THE ENTRANCE EXAM TODAY DAD", a sense of dread and panic crossed my father's face. His face and body lit up with red energy and green sparks surrounded his body as he activated One for all, "I'll be down in 30 seconds, be ready by then" he said as he vanished up the stairs. I sighed as my focus went back to my food and once that was done, walking out the door and waiting for Dad.

About 10 seconds after i left the house, Dad came through the door, dressed in his hero uniform and still holding his glasses which he put on as he looked down at me " Ready to become a hero?" He asked optimistically "I guess" I say looking away from him. My Dad, Number 1 hero Izuku Midoriya also known as "Deku" Quirk: One for all, was not only going to be coming with me to the entrance exam but he will be judging me, what a day to be alive.

30 Mins later

The school that pumps out heros like no other, UA, this was the school i was expected to attend. Elite school only for those who possess talent beyond that of normal humans, and i was going to attempt to get in, what a dream.

Dad stood next to me, hands on hips, practically beaming with pride as we walked into the class looking at all the children who wanted to get in. The moment we entered, Dad was flooded with people, i guess that's what happens when your Number 1, you get swarmed and admired so much that you can't make time for family or anything else, just hero work. Hero, hero, hero, the word felt meaningless in my mouth.

After getting swarmed by everything and everyone in the room, the lits faded as a voice came over the mic " ALRIGHT LISTEN UP ALL YOU IDIOTS TOD-" a aggressive voice cried just to be cut off by what sounded like a metallic clang, a gentler and seemingly more educated voice came over the speaker " Good Morning parents and potential students, I am the Everything Hero: Creati and I am here to welcome you all to UA, now i'm sorry to hurry things along but due to the vast amount of applicants we have to get this moving as soon as possible and so would the applicants please follow the Hero " Deku" to the testing grounds.

Dad raised his hand and shouted " Everybody please follow me" as he walked out with me following close behind. After about 25 minutes of riding on a bus, we arrive to a sort of desert like plane with propped up cities that are numbered. About 100 applicants were guided inside one of them and the speakers inside blarred with the same voice, " Each of you would have been given a wristband, and were required to sign a contract before application, these wristbands measure vital signs."

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife

" To limit the vast amount of applicants" there was another pause and what sounded like a sigh "We will be having a all out battle royal in 2 minutes, the last 40 left will be put into the 2 hero courses classes, good luck to you all". It was then i realized, Dad was nowhere in sight.

Click, Click, Click. A Large clock clicked in the centre of the city, counting down 2 minutes with a large 'GO!' at the top of it which was to line up with the hands of clock once those 2 minutes were done. Instantly people started to panic, some ran away, others stood still in shock, even more looked cautiously waiting for that clock to click on the GO! And the battle to start.

A girl with Spiky red hair that was long enough to touch her shoulders and dressed in what seemed to be a tracksuit cried out with what seemed to be joy. " Listen all of you" she said in a surprisingly smooth and high voice " All of you are gonna get your ass kicked by me" she exclaimed, pointing her left thumb to her chest as she wore a large grin on her face as the ground underneath her seemed to crack under her weight, seems she's activated her quirk.

As soon as the clock hit the 'GO!', everyone ran form this girl. I heard a few people say that she was a hero's daughter though i wasn't sure. With everyone but me fleeing form this seemingly Pro's kid, she swiveled round to me and pointed a finger at me " It seems you are my opponent" she said in the same smooth voice, almost non threateningly "But first, I always want to know who i'm fighting, what's your name?"

"Its Yuuto, but friends call me Yu, How about you?" i retorted back " Well Yu Yu, my name is Miyu, Nice to meet you" she replied, i told her "You know i really would like you to not call me Yu Yu as we kinda just met and-" "PREPARE TO DIE" she screamed smiling,interrupting me as she flew towards me at an incredible speed.

I instantly activated my quirk, compressing the Gravity around me to slow down my enemy as well as make me weigh more so that i could absorb more of the attack.

Due to my Dad getting his quirk from All Might and not getting it biologically, i got a variant of my mothers quirk.

Miyu slowed down considerably but still rushed towards me and landed a hook on the side of my face that pushed me back as i grabbed my face, retorting from the pain.

"Wow, Not many people can take my punches and keep standing." she said in a complimenting tone, as she rotated her arm in a warm up movement, clearly my defense was useful but didn't affect her at all.

She rushed me again but this time i didn't have time to activate my quick and she got me with a heavy uppercut right in my stomach that had such force behind it that i went flying up at least 10 feet. Pain pulsed through my entire body, everything ached, My quirk was starting to affect me too, making me dizzy.

I added more gravity around me as i charged towards the ground, reaching the ground i ran at her in hopes of slowing her, I swung my arm for a side hook to her face, but she dodged out of my way and punched me in the stomach again, making me stumble back with seemingly less force behind the punch than before.

"My turn" I said as i decreased the gravity of myself at such a fast rate that i skyrocketed 40 feet into the air, then increasing my gravity so that i could plummet back to the earth. I tried to go into a dropkick to deal at least some damage as she prepared to block or counter, I wasn't sure but it didn't matter, all i needed to do was get close to her somehow.

As soon as my feet contacted her body she seemed to get twice as hard and I bounced off her, hurt my legs seemed to crack. "With predictable attacks like that, you're never going to become a hero, are you even trying?" she jeered me,I smirked at her.

"All i needed was to get close to you and I've won this fight" I said raising my head as i saw confusion cross her face. I clicked my fingers and almost instantly she fell to her knees, seemingly pushed by some immeasurable and unseen force."Quick tip, Never monologue in a fight" i wheezed out as i crouched using my hands on my knees to keep myself standing. Strain from trying to get back up and shock painted her face, as she slowly turned her head to me.

" My quirk can affect the gravity of myself and the area around me" i smirked, as I fell to the ground, landing on my hands and knees as I wheezed heavily, I whispered to myself "well at least for a few seconds" as soon as i said this my quirk wore off and Miyu's strain went away.

After a few seconds, I heard " Quick tip" as the feeling of wind crossed myself.

I opened my eyes to see her on top of me, a fist hurtling towards my face.

I decreased gravity instantly as I pushed her off me with my legs, sending her flying 5ft back to where my quirk couldn't affect her. "NEVER LEAVE YOURSELF OPEN IN A BATTLE, IDIOT" she screamed as she got back onto her feet, looking at with her red eyes. This time her voice was no longer smooth or sweet, it sounded harsh and aggressive.

She was obviously tired, heaving and huffing as he breathing sounded ragid and broken. Her body slightly shook form the adrenaline pumping through her body and sweat gleamed on her skin. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Hey listen, Miyu right?" I said, out of breath and getting back on my feet.

"Now or never" I thought to myself.

" Why are we even fighting?" I blurted to her, she instantly stopped shaking and her eyes met the floor.

I seemed to hit a nerve, perfect.

I slowly walked closer to her, staying alert as i continued to talk to her, " I mean what's the point in all this?" her shoulders tightened. " Why don't we go home? Being a Hero was never really your dream, right?" a drop fell from her face, i wasn't sure if it was sweat or a tear. I was now right next to her.

"I mean,what's the point of being a Hero?"

I laid my hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed it so hard my wrist broke.

Name: Yuuto Midoriya (Yu)

Quirk: Gravity Zone (Can freely control the gravity of himself and the space in a 5ft radius of him. He can only do all this for 5 seconds though. Using his quirk for longer than 5 seconds at a time makes him insanely dizzy and unable to fight properly)

Blood Type: O

Likes: Lemon Tea

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Brown

Height: 5'll''


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, glad this story is gaining some traction. Might release chapter 3 in a while but i don't really know, we'll see.**

 **Anyhow** **enjoy** **superpower** **powered** **teenagers** **with daddy issues, Yay.**

I screamed in pain as it felt like fireworks going off in my wrist. She pushed me back as I cradled my hand. "WHAT THE FUCK, THAT HURT LIKE SHIT!" I screamed as I attempted to move my hand only to feel the bones clicking against each other, causing pain.

She looked up at me, staring at me in anger. Her teeth grinding against each other as i took a step back in fear. The look in her eyes was one of pure anger and aggression.

She straightened herself and looked me dead in the eyes " Don't go spoutin' about shit that you have no idea about, I'm here for a reason but with you..." she paused to spit onto the floor "You're just a wannabe hero and a goddamn embarrassment to your Father." she blurted, hitting that sensitive nerve.

 _Father..._

 _Dad..._

 _it always ended up with him._

 _Deku's son_

 _The Symbols son_

 _Always the son,_

 _Always the son,_

 _Always the fucking son,_

 _Never me,_

 _Never Yuuto,_

 _Always Dad,_

 _Always Deku,_

 _Always the Hero_

 _Hero... Hero… Hero_

 _Why is being a Hero so good?_

 _Never seeing your only family member left_

 _Eating Alone, every night_

 _I never see him, and when I do it's about being a fucking Hero_

 _Hero… huh_

 _What a useless word_

 _I think it's time to change its meaning_

"Being a Hero…" I said, letting my hands droop to my sides as i hung my head " It's not about Strength nor being kind."

I paused to think

"It's about leaving a legacy" I said as i looked up to the cloudy sky. The clouds glided across the sky quickly, looked like a storm was brewing.

"And that's why" I said looking to Miyu, raising my voice " I'm going to surpass my Father, to show everyone that people can make their own legacies and stories" I stepped towards her, the adrenaline fading as the pain in my legs, hands and stomach intensified to a unbearable point.I took another step, grunting loudly, hunching over to contain the pain.

" I AM YUUTO MIDORIYA" I was screaming before i ever noticed it " AND GOD DAMN IT IF I'M GOING TO BE WALKING IN MY DAD'S SHADOW MY ENTIRE LIFE" I pointed at Miyu, " SO COME AND TEST MY RESOLVE, YOU UNBELIEVING BITCH AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL FUCKING HERO LOOKS LIKE" pointing my broken wrist towards her as i looked dead into her eyes.

"BZZZZZZZZZZ"

A loud buzzer sounded off on the speakers

The woman's voice that came on earlier came on through the speakers after the buzzer sounded off " Congratulations to the remaining 40 students, all those left conscious will be put into either class A or B depending on things like Quirk Control, How you deal with stress in a battle and other factors that will be measured at a later point, we await you in the new year as first years."

"You know," a smooth and high pitched voice said on the right of the speaker, i turned to see Miyu collapsed on the floor, groaning and heavily breathing. "I… I don't know how to feel about you, your… weird."

It was then I fainted

Name: Miyu Kirishima

Qurik: Density Change (Can change the density of her body, making it so low that she can pass through walls or so hard that she can tank bullets. Using her quirk can give her un believable thirst and hunger as the reaction to change her molecules can take up a lot of energy)

Blood Type: O

Likes: Boxing

Hair Colour: Red (dyed, Originally Black)

Eye Colour: Red (contacts, Originally Gray Blue)

Height: 5'6''

 **P.S if you've got an idea for a character leave a review or something to let me know cause i have class A1 full but class B1 is taking sometime to think up**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm uploading this a day after my most recent upload, i know a god damn miracle.**

 **I'm going to be releasing a combat heavy focused chapter next so look forward to that**

 **Anyways, enjoy this and thanks for sticking with all the boring character development.**

I woke up 2 hours later apparently though i didn't get a look at the time. Recovery Girl apparently patched me up, just thinking of what happened to me as i slept sent shivers down my spine.

I was in the schools nurses office in a medical bed, still clothed, thank god, with dad sitting next to my bed, asleep, with his hand crossed in front of his chest, leaning back into the chair and head pushed into his chest. I heard voices next to me and looked over to see Miyu, in a similar state as myself, Red Riot and a small black haired woman seemingly hugging the life out of Miyu. " Never push yourself that hard ever again, you hear me?" the black haired woman said in a worried voice as Miyu started to gasp for air, even using her quirk to escape the grasp of what was seemingly her mother. Red Riot looked down at Miyu and let out a heartful and deep bellied laugh and said "Your mother was panicking all the way through your fight and all the way here, but I knew you would be fine especially with Recovery Girl fixing you up" he said as he looked at Recovery Girl in her wheelchair. She raised a thumb and a light seemed to gleam in her elderly eyes. " Im proud of you Miyu, you showed fine manly spirit out there" he said looking back down at Miyu, smiling, a grin swept across Miyu's face and she seemed to lighten up.

I tried to move the wrist that Miyu broke, it still ached but I could move it and that all that mattered, moving around in the bed I realized that almost all my other wounds were healed. The creaking of the bed seemed to garner the attention of all the other people in the room as their heads swivelled to face me. Red Riot smiled as he walked over to my bed " And you, What a battle, you have the true making of a amazing man, such drive and passion." He said looking to the air whimsically with a fist clenched to his chest. He put both of his hands on dads shoulders suddenly and hard, waking him up quickly, "He's awake" he said to Dad,softly.

Red Riot, Miyu and her Mother walked towards the door, followed by Recovery Girl in her wheelchair.

" Yu…" Dad said, looking into my eyes definitely but nervously twiddling his fingers, he did this when he didn't know what to say.

"Do you… What…" He seemed to be scared about what he was about to ask, he sighed and just said

" What is being a hero to you?"

 _Hero_

 _That word held so much meaning yet…_

 _I wasn't sure what it meant._

 _Was it truly someone who would leave a legacy_

 _Or was it someone who would put others before himself_

 _What is a hero?_

 _What does someone have to do to really be a hero?_

 _Why am I confused?_

 _I hate hero's, I hate the message behind it, I hate those who look up to heroes and their stupid values, I hate it all_

 _Yet…_

"I'll rephrase the question" Dad said unnervingly as he shifted in his chair " Do you really want to be a Hero?"

 _Yes_

 _No_

 _Why?_

 _I want to live my own life, I want to show others I'm not just Deku's son, Its a selfish reason but still a reason_

Silence hung in the air and the tension was thick.

"You know…" Dad said looking down into his hands with his back hunched over "Your mother always wanted to be a hero."

 _Don't_

"But the reason she wanted to be a hero was all for money, for a selfish reason, and so she just couldn't continue being a hero" he said

 _I know what really happened_

 _You begged her to stop hero work cause you thought it was too dangerous for her but in the end it was her rustyness with her quirk that killed her_

 _You killed her, Dad_

"Hero…" I said

" What does it mean to be a Hero?... Is it to help others, is it to help yourself?... The fact is, I don't know if I wanna be a hero" i said, looking down into my hands

"I don't know, I don't but I know one thing." I looked into my father's eyes

 _I will achieve what you stopped Mum from doing_

"I will surpass you and make a name for myself and not remain as just your son."

Dad shook his head, disappointed

"You're not ready to be a hero, having such a selfish reason, I have failed" he murmured` soberly

 _You failed when you became Number 1,_

I crushed him into the ground, using the quirk Mum gave me,

 _You failed when you put them over me,_

"I'll show you just how fucking ready I am"

 **P.S I'm not a great writer so if you have any tips or any pointers to help me out it would be greatly appreciated also making your suggestions into characters as we speak so expect them soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, well, well look who it is, infrequent SirDamn back at it again with the half a year hiatus. Yeah sorry bout that guys, im gonna try and be a bit more frequent with my uploads but School is busting my balls rn since IB has a started and well yeah, anyways this is a more sentimental chapter than i previously expected so enjoy the feels...**

He looked shocked at the beginning, then anger swept over his face like a cyclone. Before my quirk even expired he was gone, leaving only a crater and a flash of green after him. Not even a second after i felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I looked up, sadness mixed with anger making my face red and puffy, a unknown tear trickled down my face.

He looked down at me, like he had my entire life, disappointed. No other emotion crossed his face at that moment, not even his earlier anger, just disappointment. It pissed me off to no end.

 _Did he not care how i felt_

I changed the gravity so that he slammed against the pure white wall behind me, but again he just left a crater and a flash of green.

This time he stood in front of my bed, still holding the look of disappointment on that stupid face of his.

That stupid face of a Number 1 hero.

" You done?" He asked, his tone unchanging and pace fast, his tongue sharp as ever.

" Like hell i am" I retorted as I jumped out the bed

I looked at him, his face, and i only saw sadness and disappointment. No anger, no fear, just nothing but that sadness. The same face he wore at Mums funeral.

"Don't wear that face, asshole" I said, shaking from anger but crying from the hurt.

" DON'T WEAR THAT SAME FUCKING FACE" I screamed at him so hard it took all the energy from me. I crouched on the floor holding my chest,mum's memory coming back into my head.

Tears splashed into puddles on the floor

"Son" he said solemnly, as he crouched down to my level on one knee, placing his hand on my shoulder, his hand was cold.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME" i screamed, crying still. I shoved his hand off me sloppily, I didn't have the energy to argue anymore, I was … dry, completely, but this feeling of anger wouldn't subside.

Dad looked down to the floor, sighed and lifted himself up, warmly saying "Come on" as he held out a hand and smiled at me, solemnly. I don't know why i only noticed it then but Dad looked a lot different now, his hair messy and ruffled, a small crack on the right side of his glasses lens, his chiseled jawline faded well with his stubble that he was so proud of, but most of all he looked… stressed. I snickered and remembered what life was like before, before all this.

My 6th Birthday, what a day.

Mum was outside panicking about the decorations, where they were, how many paper plates were needed, where the presents where. I distinctly remember a moment when the summer wind lifted her hair as the sun shone on her skin as she turned around to face me, I remember her soft smile that would look down at me when I had a bad day or was scolded by Dad for doing something wrong. I remember how Dad sat there with me on his lap, telling me stories of being a hero. Smoking away as Mum scolded him, he would laugh and then hug her, his head on top of hers as she softly punched his sides to make him stop as he had to layout the table cloth, he walked away with his head hanging low, looking back making the famed "Puppy dog eyes" that mum couldn't resist, then we all laughed.

What I wouldn't give to go back to that day.

I then returned to the cold, white hospital room. Dad gave up trying to get me up and slumped next to me, laying his arms on his knees. " You know I miss her too, right" he said, looking at the wall opposite to us, keeping a cold face. "Not a day goes by where I don't" he choked, his cold face morphed to that of sadness, the coldness he had put on up till now thawed out.

For a while we just sat there, not saying anything, not looking at each other, just silence. The crater in the wall that we made was the anchor that kept us there, staring at it almost expecting something to burst from it. Until he broke the silence.

"You know" he said as he shuffled closer towards me, " I'm extremely proud of you." Those words hit like a truck, it was just words yet they impacted me in such a way that i nearly broke down there and then. "And I bet she is too" he continued looking up at the ceiling, smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't say it before, I know i'm not that good of a Father, well actually i'm terrible." he said looking down, resting his head on his arms. "I thought I could get over it but every time I saw you, even now, you remind me of her, of the pain…. So I avoided you, kept working to distract myself, even made it to the #1 hero but I'm a hypocrite. I didn't do it for the justice of people or to uphold my beliefs, I did it to keep the pain away, to keep… you away, and I'm so sorry" he looked up at me, a tear marked his face, as it dripped off his face I felt… defeated. I had hoped for those words for so long yet I thought it was only a fantasy, my eyes wettened as I wiped them. "Do you really think Mum would be proud" i asked him, still staring at the crater in the wall as his throat clogged and a stream ran down his face, he choked out" With all my heart." We sat there for a while more both crying yet not letting out a sound, it was almost peaceful.

 **P.S any pointers for better writing would be greatly appreciated, and thanks for the love show to this story guys, it means a lot :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, back with a upload. So I'm just working through a few of the developmental stages in the story, lmk if you like this or not and should keep it in or shift more towards combat like scenes. Cheers**

The months moved fast and eventually before I knew it I was back at U.A in a uniform a bit too big for me. My hair touched the back of my collar when I lifted my head up and it started to get Itchy and annoying. I sat in the back of the class in the middle seat to the left, Dad had insisted that I came early and of course I was the only one there. I looked around and enjoyed the scenery of the class, peaceful, tranquil, I heard the birds chirping as I looked over to the window. The garden of U.A was surprisingly impressive, a large variety of plants, beautiful hedge artwork, explosions. Wait…. EXPLOSIONS?! Don't tell me...

A large cone of flames erupted from the front of the school. Running to window I saw a skinny, evil looking girl, similar in age to me, standing while a small chubby boy shook on the ground, it was obvious what was happening. I threw open the window and jumped out, slowing gravity as I touched the group to stop any damage to my legs, and shouted "Hey what's going on?" as I ran in front of the boy on the floor. The girl standing in front of me was shorter than me, about 5'6, but was strikingly beautiful. She stood with a slight cock on her right hip, resting her weight on her right, wore the U.A uniform, and had long straight blonde hair which was messy but not uncared for. She wore 2 rings and a silver bracelet on her right hand which rested on her hip and was carelessly tossing a small pebble in her left while she chewed on gum. She blew it into a bubble and threw the pebble behind her. I watched as the pebble fell, its colour changed quickly from gray to a hot yellow/red. The explosion that it produced near knocked me off my feet, leaving a crater in the middle of the walk way.

She walked past me, bumping into my shoulder " Mind your own business, Yu."

As she walked off, I shouted back "Nice to see you again too Kaida". She scoffed as she passed through the door of the building.

I looked down to see the large boy who was now looking up at me in awe. I reached out a hand to help him up and started to talk to him.

"Sorry about that, she's been like that since we were kids." I said as i looked to see if she was still within earshot.

"Oh, no problem, It was kind of my fault." He said rubbing the back of his head and smiling to where Kaida just walked away from.

The dude was a heavy set guy, not obese but definitely fat. He had dark burgundy hair and a bold face, his eyes were dark brown and was obviously Japanese. Despite his heavy features, his body showed obvious signs of strong defined muscles and his body didn't seem damaged by Kaida's earlier attacks.

"My names Kenzou by the way" He said, smiling. It seems his smile was so wide it forced his eyes to close. He reached out a hand in a friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you, names Yuuto but just call me Yu" I said as a took his hand, it felt heavy in my palm.

"Oh shit, class should be starting soon right?" he said frantically as he quickly scrambled with the fallen bag on the floor and the multitude of books and papers that had poured out of it earlier.

"Here let me help you out." I said as I bent down to help him stuff his papers into his bag

After a few more seconds, we had managed to force the disorganized mess of his papers into his bag and started to run towards class. He managed to run faster than me which I found interesting, I think i saw him stuff something into his mouth as we started to run though.

We slid through the halls and collapsed through the doors of Class 1-A just as the bell rang.

"You're both late" said a booming yet stern voice, a sliver flash had both me and Kenzou sitting back in our seats.

"A U.A student must always be punctual or he is no better than a regular hero, cherish this opportunity boys and girls, it's one of a lifetime" said our Homeroom teacher, he was almost instantly recognizable. Adorned in a silver suit of metal, the smell of gasoline hung lose in the air and a presence of authority surged through the room. It was none other than the Engine Hero, Ingenium.

He stood at the front of the class in full shining armor that was so reflective that it had almost blinding light shooting out in varying directions. It took awhile for my eyes to adjust but as soon as they did I saw that he had taken his helmet off. His appearance was extremely clean, freshly shaven, gleaming glasses adorned his face, and a set of quartz white teeth shone when he smiled. The only thing that unnerved me was the burning and unyielding excitement in his eyes.

"Hello everyone, My name is Ingenium and I am the Engine Hero known for my speed and i shall be you new homeroom teacher. Now, future heroes. I have one question for all of you before we begin." he said as a toothless smile slid onto his face as he adjusted his glasses. "Do you think you are cut out to be heroes?"

A dark feeling spread at a rapid pace through the room as Ingenium lifted his head, a sense of almost killing intent filled every part of my body with fear, it was piercing all my senses all i could smell, hear, taste, feel and see was palpable fear. I wanted to run, scream, cry and cower in a corner, but i didn't. I looked around the room and others had felt this energy as well but none backed down.

The feeling subsided as Ingenium clapped loudly and proudly. " Well done, Well done all of you. Not many can stand against Mr Shadows Intimidation quirk even if it was at a much lower power than usual."

A tall man draped in a tattered cloak and hood walked in sunkenly, his red eyes shone through his shadowed hood. He spoke with a dry and humorless tone.

"Nice." he said raising a thumb in approval

Ingenium smacked him on the back in a friendly manner and exclaimed " As most of you know me and Mr Shadow here are part of the duo "Cloak and Dagger" so I just wanted to do a small test on you students to see if you were strong willed enough to be proper heroes" His mode shifted to that of a more somber tone " as us pro's feel that level of fear and anticipation almost daily" he ended as his head pointed towards his toes, the awkwardness and confusion in the room was almost tangible.

Mr Shadow nudged Ingenium in the ribs, rebooting him into his ordinary behaviour.

"Sorry about that children, I'm just feeling slightly sick today. Now onto another test." He said, clapping his hands together as a groan echoed through the classroom.

"Don't worry children, I think you will like this one quite a lot. Please meet me at Ground Beta in half an hour." He said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

A sense of excitement flooded through everyone's minds. Ground Beta, that's a hero training ground which means…

Just as all of us started to realise what was about to happen, Ingenium interjected all of our excitement, saying "If all of you would please look in your desks, you will find your costumes which you designed before coming to the school." He began to walk towards the door with Mr Shadow

" DON'T BE LATE!" he screamed raising a hand behind him.

As soon as he left the classroom erupted in excitement. A chance to show everyone my abilities, sounded just like what I needed to shoot to the top of this class.

I won't go easy, cause that wouldn't be fair on everyone else who worked so hard to get into the school.

Time to try and find out what being a hero might mean.

Name: Mr Shadow (Real name: ?)

Quirk: Intimidation (Can send out a wave of energy which fills anyone within a 15 ft radius with a unescapable sense of fear and killing intent, he can increase the severity of the fear indefinitely but this causes him to feel half of the fear himself as a backlash. He has been know to accidentally cause insanity among criminals)

Blood Type: A

Likes: Cute Cat videos/ Small animals

Hair Colour: ?

Eye Colour: Red

Height: 6'2"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this chapter is quite rushed but i feel like i owe you for sticking it out, next chapter will be a very battle focused chapter with some emotional parts (Somewhat like chapter 4) so look forwards to that. Also I have used some of the suggested** **characters** **from my reviews, i'm still accepting recommendations but if ur enjoying the story make sure to leave a review as it helps to** **motivate** **me or if not tell me what i could do better, Cheers :)**

In all honesty, I didn't really think this was going to happen so fast. Sure we would fight each other eventually, I mean we are in the hero course but the first day, Damn.

As soon as Ingenium and Mr Shadow let the room, it roared with excitement. Obviously people had met each other before coming to U.A, it seemed I was alone again.

Then i felt a nudge on the shoulder.

I looked over in the direction i felt the bump and saw Kenzou, standing there in a almost Superman pose, his nose posed cockily in the air.

"Yeah? Whats up?" I said inquisitively

"First of all, lets go to another room, the girls have taken over the classroom as their changing rooms" He said, looking over the classroom displeasing.

"I saw a male bathroom down the hall, we could use that." said a mysterious voice behind me, it sounded very solemn and yet energetic at the same time.

I turn to see a small boy, around 14 years old. His facial features were complex yet handsome, his black hair was quite long yet compact and curled around in a way that it resembled the mane of a lion. He stood within a calm air and his presence almost lulled me into a sense of security. Looking down I could tell he was fit, not amazingly but definitely more muscular than myself. But the thing that took my attention the most was his eyes, brown beads of depth that seemed pointed at the top, much like a feline, and yet were mellow and soft, accepting would be the best way to describe them.

"Hello, my name is Katachi Mondai" he said respectfully, doing a slight bow. Looking at the top of his head i could see his hair had a slight red tint, almost like a highlight.

"Hello I'm Kenzou Toyomitsu" replied Kenzou in a similar fashion

"And I'm Yuuto Midoriya, Call me Yu" I said, smiling

For around 5 minutes we stood there and talked about each other, apparently Kenzou was the son of a Big superhero named "Fat Gum" while Katachi kept mostly to himself talking about how he got to U.A.

As we talked, I felt a slow but increasing pressure building up around me. I look up from the conversation to see that we are the only guys left in the room… And all the girls looked at us with pure killing intent in their eyes, a dark aura oozed out of all of them saying one thing:

"Fuck off"

"Okay then let's hurry to change" Katachi said in fear as we all hurried out of the room trying to get as far away as possible

 **30 Mins Later**

I stood in my costume at the entrance of Ground Beta

I went with a simple design, but was told by Dad that I followed my Mums first design but "A lot less bubbly" as he said.

I wore large black boots with a soft cushioning pad lining in it in order to avoid shock if i don't have time to activate my quirk while in the air.

I wore loose fitting camo green cargo trousers which i tucked into my boots as they were too long, the material that it was made out of was fire resistant as it is the most common disaster to be fighting in. I also wore a camo green t-shirt which was made out of the same material.

The thing i spent most of the budget on was my coat. It was the same colour as my boots and hung on my shoulders. It had the same soft cushioning pad lining than in my boots but also had a variety of pockets in order for me to store things. The material was designed to be resistant to Electricity, Cold, Fire as well as intense Friction.

Finally I wore 2 gloves made out of cotton and layered with Titanium which would increase my attacking power as increasing the gravity around my hands at the last minute would increase the weight behind my fists, but so that i didn't break hand everytime i added soft cushioning to the inside of the gloves..

I looked to my right to see Kenzou standing in his costume. Despite his body, his suit seemed to be tight on him, defining his belly. He wore what seemed to be a red hoodie with a box like pattern around the pockets, we wore small brown shorts, like cargo shorts, and finally wore knee and elbow guards and a black mask that covered the area around his mouth. He also wore gloves much like me but they seemed to be more for grappling not punching since they were made of leather.

Katachi wore a strange suit, it was very minimalistic, just a loose black bodysuit but his arms and legs were lined with red lines, almost like they all connected to his head. It didn't seem to be made of anything particularly solid and seems he prioritized flexibility over protection which i found quite weird. He wore black fingerless gloves though they didn't seem to be anything special.

I looked around at the rest of the students, there was around 20 of us, 12 girls and 8 guys. There were a variety of costumes, some seeming more 'practical' than others.

As I was lost in my thoughts, a blair from an airhorn came from the front of Ground Beta. Mr Ingenium stood there confidently, Mr Shadow stood beside him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for being punctual and will now announce what this test shall be."

He paused for effect

"The test you shall be participating in is called…. Heroes Vs Villains" He said, waiting in anticipation of our reactions, arms spread and his eyes wide.

He didn't really get one, apart from a single half hearted "yay" from the crowd.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Mr Shadow forcefully nudged him back into his routine.

"Now since most of you don't know how this works, i'll explain" he seemed to pull a whiteboard out of nowhere and started drawing and doodling on the board.

"Now, heres how its gonna work, you will each be put into teams of 2, these will be selected randomly and designated roles, heros or villans. The villains will guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying and the heroes must stop their scheme; if the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before time runs out, they win; if the villains manage to keep the nuclear core for the whole time or they capture the heroes, they win." He explained while drawing up diagrams of the bomb and people being captured.

"With that we will now randomly assign you to your groups." he brought a small bingo ball machine out of the behind of a wall.

It went pair by pair for around 10 mins until it landed on me. "Okay, Yuuto your partner on team hero, it's…Annabelle!" he said just as enthusiastically as all the other times.

I looked around for "Annabelle" and saw a small blonde girl skip forwards dressed in a small blue and red suit with a conductor's hat on top of her head, when she finds me, she skips over, stops and pushes her hand out, waiting for a handshake.

I grab the hand as she shakes it rapidly, almost ripping my arm off while saying, "Hi! Im Anna, WELL full names Annabelle Speller but that doesn't matter" she spoke fast with a slight accent and without much thought behind her words, rambling on about battle tactics that contradicted themselves and showing off irrelevant knowledge like how the seasons worked.

Mr Ingenium stood next to the bingo machine and drew 2 more names who would be our opponent, he drew them dramatically " Fredrick and...Chiyo!".

2 people stepped forwards, 1 in a mask.

The first one to step words was a tall and muscular male who wore a Black and white suit with white gloves and pitch black shoes, his brown hair was short and gelled back and contrasted with his whole outfit, his piercing blue eyes inspected me from across the field. He stood in a confident yet refined manner, chest out, back straight and hands placed behind him, he seemed to have followed the battle butler idea down to a tee. He even looked European, maybe German or Polish.

The second one was a small Japanese female whose mask was a full face mask, depicting a monster split down the middle into 2 different colours, purple and orange. She wore 1 red glove and 1 blue one, a white crop top and black trousers, he shoes were Green and brown respectively. She carried a small baton with her, and her raven black hair fell just short of her hips.

"And now that the teams have been selected, time for the main event." Mr shadow said shyly into the microphone which also seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Mr Ingenium guided me and Anna to a small building, we stood near the entrance and waited for Mr shadow to give the all clear sign.

A large air horn blurred and we dashed into the building, it was only then Anna actually told me about her quirk.

Name: Annabelle Speller (Anna)

Quirk: Emotion Manipulation (Through singing she can change the chemicals in a person's brain to produce any emotion but will feel the opposite emotion that she inflicts on others)

Blood Type: AB

Likes:Chocolate

Hair Colour: Blonde

Eye Colour: One green, one blue

Height: 5"5'


End file.
